Be my Heroine
by Kanda Chii
Summary: Un día normal en Holanda, o eso parece... ¿Por qué realmente es cómo es Holanda? ¿Casualidad o hechos?


El título se entiende al final. Y pues esto me dio por escribirlo porque tenía que hacerlo!(menuda justificación.) Reconozco que no es de mi estilo...y pues que ya se lo cobraré a Holanda en otro fic xD. Todos podemos tener un día romántico...¿no?

* * *

_**Be my Heroine**_

Abrió sus ojos para observar con mala cara cómo entraba la luz en la habitación. Le dolía, pues su cabeza daba vueltas, y estaba mareado. Se incorporó quedando sentado sobre la cama, intentando recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sin éxito alguno. Suspiró y se llevó la mano a la frente mientras el reloj de la mesa de noche marcaba las 2 de la tarde. Notó cómo alguien se movía a mi lado, pudiendo ver a una chica dormida, sin ropa alguna, solamente tapada por la sábana que también tapaba su cuerpo. No recordaba su rostro, y menos aún su nombre. Otra chica estaba durmiendo en el otro lado.

Suspiró de nuevo levantándose y yendo a la ducha. Por el camino pudo hacerse una idea de lo que había hecho esa noche. La habitación olía a tabaco, y lo que no era tabaco. Había botellas de bebida tiradas por el suelo, y rastros que se dejan tras hacer los porros de maría. Entró en el baño y se miró al espejo, tenía una cara horrible. Procedió a lavarla con agua fría, y cuando lo hizo se llevó una mano a la cara tratando de aplacar el dolor, en vano. Notó que algo estaba al lado de su otra mano que se encontraba apoyado en el lavamanos. Era su móvil. Lo cogió y miró que tenía una llamada perdida, pero no reconocía el contacto.

Sin esperar más lo dejó en su sitio y se metió en la ducha. Cuando el agua caliente comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo se empezó a sentir mejor, incluso sus recuerdos se aclararon un poco.

La noche anterior Holanda estaba solo en su casa, bastante aburrido, sin poder dormir. Era temprano y le dolía la cicatriz de la frente. Finalmente había optado por salir de fiesta, sin invitar a nadie. Salió a la calle, observando el cielo estrellado y sintiéndose solo. No le dio importancia y se metió en la primera discoteca que encontró. Detrás de toda las decoraciones, tanto lumínicas como en el escenario, esa noche había mucha gente en la pista de baile.

Sin pensárselo dos veces fue a la barra y pidió algo de beber sin prestar mucha importancia al contenido de tal bebida. El líquido, que resultó vodka, ardió en su garganta, y poco a poco ese ardor se contagió a sus venas. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a escuchar la música, que le atraía. Pidió otra copa y con ella en la mano se internó en la marea humana, dónde podía dejar de ser un país, para pasar a ser un simple humano, y olvidar todo lo sucedido.

Cuando vino a darse cuenta estaba bailando pegado a dos chicas, que parecían buscar algo más que un simple roce. Les sonreía sin pudor y sus manos se perdían es sus curvas. Así era el juego en aquel lugar, tampoco le daba demasiada importancia. En esos lugares la apariencia era suficiente. Las copas se fueron sucediendo como los minutos, y finalmente las horas. Cuando finalmente cerraron ese lugar, fueron a otro, bailando hasta el amanecer, su insomnio se agravaba cada vez más. A las copas le sucedieron otras, al tabaco, los porros.

No era la primera noche que pasaba eso, y no sería la última. Suspiró y salió de la ducha secándose. Por supuesto que había acabado con esas dos chicas, y supuso que sería su apartamento, pues no era el de él. Se secó el cabello y cogió su móvil mientras, ojeando curioso aquella llamada. El dolor de cabeza había pasado a ser una simple molestia. SE ató una toalla la cintura y buscó su ropa mientras las chicas dormían. Con suerte, se habría ido antes de que estas se despertasen, era lo que quería hacer, y finalmente lo consiguió.

Se tapó con la chaqueta cuando salió a la calle, la verdad es que hacía bastante frío a pesar de que fuese de día. Bostezó y comenzó a caminar buscando algún punto de referencia para volver a su casa, pero no conseguía recordar el camino, pues no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado. Finalmente consiguió volver a su casa, pero eran altas horas de la noche. Intentó dormir un poco, pero de nuevo el insomnio le carcomía por dentro.

Tras dar varias vueltas en la cama, y solo conseguir que pasaran las horas, se levantó y volvió a salir a la calle. La cicatriz le dolía de nuevo. Caminó un rato y finalmente optó por sentarse en un banco. Metió la mano en su chaqueta y agarró un cigarro, o algo que lo parecía, ay que en realidad era mariguana disimulada. Cogió su mechero y lo encendió comenzando a fumarlo. Sus ojos quedaron parados en el encendedor, tenía la bandera canadiense.

Recordó el día en el cual se lo regaló Matthew. "Debes dejar de fumar…" Había dicho mientras se lo entregaba. Hacía tiempo que no le veía. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, notando como se calmaba el dolor. Sabía que era malo, sabía que no dolía de verdad, claro que lo sabía, pero…le calmaba.

Notó su móvil vibrar y lo cogió.

-¿Sí?-contestó cerrando los ojos, bastante calmado.

-¿Holanda?-el holandés abrió los ojos sorprendido de que fuese Canadá-¿Es-estás bien? Suenas raro…

-Lo estoy…-sonrió levemente al escucharle.

Estaban a miles de kilómetros, uno del otro, y sin embargo, cada vez que oía su voz se relajaba. Cada vez que le veía le hacía sonreír, era extraño… pero no solo le enviaba tulipanes aún en agradecimiento, ya no…

-Es…que… vine a visitarte…-de nuevo sorpresa en el rostro del holandés- Y me he perdido. Nadie me da indicaciones… ¡Es como si no me viesen!

-¿En qué calle estás?-se levantó de golpe.

-No importa…-le colgó.

-¿Canadá?-le dijo al teléfono.

Holanda miró atónito aquel aparato. ¿Acaso Matthew se había enfadado?...Trató de llamarle de nuevo cuando sintió que alguien le abrazaba desde atrás. Miró hacía atrás viendo una cabellera rubia. Sonrió y colgó.

-Te encontré-dijo Matthew algo sonrojado.

Holanda le miró sin saber por qué de repente sentía algo cálido en el corazón. Cuando el otro le soltó él lo abrazó y lo atrajo. Canadá se sorprendió pero no le negó el abrazo. Permanecieron así un tiempo. Holanda no quería soltarle, pero de repente le estaba entrando sueño…

-¿Estás bien? Tienes mala cara…-susurró su acompañante.

-Sí…solo que ahora me siento bien…

-Hueles raro-dijo con pena…-¿Estuviste fumando?...

-Eso ya no importa…Tu eres mi mejor droga…-tras decir esto juntó sus labios a los de Matthew, quedando este último sorprendido, pero sin negárselo.

-Prométeme que lo dejarás…

-Solo si tú prometes quedarte a mi lado…

Canadá no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse, Holanda siempre era tan directo…


End file.
